fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 17
Dan is brawling online against a random opponent. Bedge and his opponent, Frangos, brawl on a small island surrounded by water... ( Bedge punches Frangos’ single horn on his head ) ( Frangos’ g-power drops to 2,000, as his horn shatters ) ( Gameplay suddenly freezes ) ???) Infesa activated - Back-roar ( Gameplay unfreezes ) ( Frangos lifts his head up ) ( Bedge punches Frangos’ head and deals 500 damage easily ) Frangos) *Collapses onto the ground* NOT FAI-''' '''???) *Freezes gameplay* Infesa activated - Terra-smash *Gameplay returns to normal* Frangos -IR! Bedge) *Grabs a handful of Frangos’ skin and lifts him into the air* KNOW YOUR ENVIRONMENT! *Holds Frangos into the air, before slamming him down hard onto the ground* ( Frangos’ body sinks into the sand; he turns to white energy ) ???) Winner: Bedge Seconds later, Dan and Bedge get into a second brawl, after their fairly easy win over an AFKMRWZ member. Bedge and his opponent duel in a desert... ( A wormish Ganaergon tries to headbutt Bedge, but Bedge blocks ) ( Bedge’s g-power drops to 3,400 from 3,500 ) ( Time freezes ) ???) *In a deep voice* Infensa Activated - Earth Breaker ( Game unfreezes ) ( Bedge’s fists turn orange ) ( The wormish Ganaergon backs his head away ) ( Bedge grabs the wormish Ganaergon quickly ) Bedge) *Squeezes its squishy body* START FERTILIZING! *Lets the Ganaergon go and slams his other fist into him* ( The wormish Ganaergon shoots into a sandy hill to never be seen again ) BOOM! ( White energy explodes and ruins the hill ) ???) Winner: Bedge Soon after that, Dan and Bedge get into another brawl against. Bedge appears in an icy environment, on a snowy mountain... Bedge) WATER! *Lifts his foot up* ??? 2) So we meet again, scaredy cat! Bedge) Killer bear, not scaredy cat! ( Bedge’s g-power bar increases from 0 to 3,500 ) ( ??? 2’s g-power bar increases from 0 to 5,000 and his name is revealed as Frangos ) ???) START! *Game freezes and two cards comes out of the ground* Infensa Activated - Earth Breaker! Infensa Activated - Fang Away *The cards disappear and the game unfreezes* ( Bedge’s left fist turns orange ) ( Frangos charges towards Bedge ) ( Bedge charges towards Frangos, with his left fist held back ) ( Bedge loses G-Power via his charging, while Frangos gains G-Power via charging ) ( When close, Frangos slides under Bedge, right before Bedge swings his fist and misses ) ( Bedge’s G-Power stops at 3439, while Frangos’ stops at 5,100 ) ( Frangos turns around, lifting his head up ) Bedge) *Left fist returns to normal* What a weasel! *Turns around* ( Frangos’ two fangs shoot off, with a wire attached to each; one stabs Bedge’s body, while Bedge traps the other fang between his arm, looking like it also stabbed him. Bedge is also pushed into the air ) ( Bedge’s G-Power drops to 3,189 and continues to decrease from his wound ) ( Frangos forcefully brings his head down ) ( Bedge is slammed onto the frozen, snowy ground, while a slight movement cause Frangos to be thrown ) ( Bedge’s G-Power decreases to 3,000 ) ( Frangos crashes into an evergreen tree, which snaps off its trunk and falls onto Frangos, and rolls off and down the mountain ) ( Frangos G-Power becomes 4,100 and continues to decrease by some of his dark armor cracking ) ( Bedge starts getting back up, but is frozen halfway into it ) ???) Infensa Activated - Powered Slam *Unfreezes game* ( Bedge gets back up, throwing Frangos into the air afterwards via the wires ) ???) *Freezes game, with a card spinning between Bedge and Frangos* Infensa Activated - Slingshot Impact *The game unfreezes and the card disappears* ( Frangos’ body eminants a black aura, as the wires reel into his mouth ) Bedge) Heh, THAT WOULDN’T WORK! *Pulls the wires* ( Frangos gains speed, loses control, and crashes his injured side into Bedge ) ( Bedge catches Frangos, instead of falling ) Bedge) THAT ISN’T GOING TO WORK! *Slams Frangos onto the ground* ( Frangos’ G-Power becomes 3,900 ) ???) Infensa Activated - Earth Rocker Bedge) Heh, YOU CANNOT DO ANYTHING TO ME NOW! *Slams front paws into Frangos, creating a small earthquake* ( Frangos’ G-Power drops to 3,250 ) ( Frangos makes no movement ) ( Bedge starts rapidly slamming his paws down onto Frangos ) ( Frangos’ G-Power quickly drops to 2,000 ) ( Frangos still doesn’t move ) Bedge) ERR...I HATE AFKERS! *Backs away* DAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WE CAN FINISH HIM RIGHT NOW...THIS SUCKS! *Sits down* I HATE WATER! *Quickly gets back up* ( Bedge’s G-Power is now at 2,500 by his wound ) Bedge) COME ON, DAN, LET ME FINISH THIS ALREADY! Frangos) There’s always another day, hehehe...Another day, we'll meet and I will finish you off...*Turns into black energy* ???) Winner: Bedge Gane Over: Episode 17 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Disgusting Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' ''Thoughts? Comment below. Also, if you have any questions, please ask them at Questions and Answers - Wednesday: June 26th 2013. Question: #'What do you think of how the brawls were done? ' #'Any suggestions on how I could improve these brawls?' Gane Over: Episode 18 Category:Gane Over Category:Bedge Category:Frangos Category:Story Week